The Angel and the Demon
by maybabyvincent
Summary: Sebastian's new mistress proves to be just as problematic as his previous master. However, when the two end up falling for each other, their lives and the terms of the contract they've made become complicated at best. Even more so when her father promises her to another man.


**Chapter 1: Secrets and Scars  
><strong>

_Cut my skin and I bleed, just like anybody._

Lady Kate Mitchell lightly sang these words as she buried the knife into her flesh. She slowly dragged it down a small ways before withdrawing and watching the little droplets of blood slip down and splash onto her spectacularly white chiffon nightgown. She chuckled a little to herself.

_I suppose Sebastian will have to clean that_

As if on cue- her ever loyal butler and companion came knocking at her door and asked permission to enter. Upon recovering an answer, he entered the room, pushing a silver cart that carried Kate's tea and snack. However he stopped in his tracks as he saw what Kate had been up to in his absence. His look of shock faded and shifted to one if slight amusement as he teasingly scolded her.

"Now, Mistress," he began, abandoning the cart and stepping gracefully to her, "I thought we had an agreement."

"Not that I can recall." Kate silenced him. Sebastian opened a drawer in the desk she'd been sitting at, pulling out bandages and disinfectant.

"Do you really enjoy hurting yourself that much?"

He turned to face her, kneeling down as he picked up her arm to cleanse and bandage her cut. She watched his hands as they did their work, unflinching as the disinfectant stung her. Moments later, Sebastian had the wound wrapped in the soft white fabric of the bandages and began serving the tea.

"Today we have Earl Grey tea served with blueberry pie."

"Blueberry pie?" Kate questioned. "You never bring me sweets this early in the day."

"Well I thought I would reward you for your good behavior lately," he paused, "but I may have spoken too soon. However the pie has already been prepared, so it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

Slowly Kate took a bite of the dessert and washed it down with a sip of the hot and soothing tea. This continued as the two remained in silence.

Upon completing her snack, Sebastian cleared the dirty dishes and put them back on the cart. Kate silently dismissed him, but he didn't budge. He stared intently at his mistress, for once unable to find the right words to say.

"Mistress, forgive me for asking but-" he paused, choosing his next words carefully.

"But?" Kate pressed, growing impatient and wanting her butler to simply say what was on his mind.

"I was simply wondering why you desire to hurt yourself in such a way." Upon hearing his question, she stiffened, sitting up even straighter than she had been before. Standing, she remained wordless as she moved to her wardrobe and pulled out her red silk robe. She stripped off her nightgown and wrapped herself in the soft and smooth fabric. Turning back towards Sebastian, she threw her nightgown at him, which he caught effortlessly and gracefully.

"My nightdress needs cleaning. Get to it."

He placed his right hand over his chest and bowed to her.

"Yes, my young mistress."

"Then return here immediately. I have business in London today."

"I am aware." He said remaining bowed.

"Then why are you still dawdling?" She snapped.

Sebastian stood and turned to leave. He pulled her door closed behind him, closing his eyes and sighing immediately after.

He could not stand by and let his Mistress hurt herself. It went against their contract to let any harm come to her. However, it also went against the contract to disobey her, and she could be oh-so stubborn.

"I would very much like to wear my blue day dress today, Sebastian." Kate said once Sebastian returned. Still clad in the deep red silk, the only difference in her appearance was her hair- once messy and tangled had been styled and curled into perfection. Remaining straight for the majority of the length of her hair before cascading into thick, long, dark brown curls that reached down to her waist.

Sebastian moved to the wardrobe and retrieved the requested dress. It was a lovely shade of cobalt blue, with a navy corset exposed on the outside of the dress. Resting on the back side if the dress was a large navy bow. The sleeves of the dress were trimmed with delicate white lace, as was the neckline. It was one of his Mistress's favorites.

Most people would disapprove of a male butler dressing his female Mistress, but Kate couldn't care less. Besides, as far as she knew no one outside of her estate knew about what transpired in her room. The maids liked to gossip that she and Sebastian were having a secret affair. Kate scoffed at the thought.

"Something wrong, My Lady?" Sebastian called.

"It's nothing, now hurry up."

Sebastian removed her robe, keeping his eyes focused in front if him, out of respect for his mistress. His skilled fingers had done this many times, so it was not required for him to stare.

Once her nightdress had been removed and she had on undergarments and corset, he helped Kate into the dress. She moved her hair to one side so he could lace up her dress. When he'd finished, she stepped in front of her full length mirror and admired herself.

She knew she was beautiful. People never let her forget and it wasn't a hard thing for her to see herself. Rather than deny it, Kate used it to her advantage. There was almost nothing beauty couldn't achieve, especially when used appropriately.

"Lovely, as always, My Lady." Sebastian said, also admiring her from where he'd been standing.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She answered, polite and almost emotionless. Kate turned, and sat on a cushioned stool while Sebastian laced up her boots. He remained kneeling before her and Kate leaned closer so that they were nearly at eye level.

"Young Mistress?" Sebastian asked, yet with a tone that was unquestioning. Her icy blue eyes looked into his, currently, dark brown ones. They remained this way for a moment before Kate smirked and pulled back, sitting straight and folding her hands in her lap.

"Prepare the carriage." Kate ordered to a now standing Sebastian as he loomed over her.

* * *

><p>The carriage ride had been silent as the pair gazed out the window. After a moment, Sebastian's voice cut through the quiet air.<p>

"You never did answer my question, you know." He said, continuing to stare out.

"What question?" Kate replied dryly, also not shifting her eyes to look at him.

Now he turned to face her.

"Why do you cut yourself?" He asked, emotionless.

Kate met his gaze with indifference, before turning to look back out the window.

"It reminds me that I'm still human- that I'm still alive. There is nothing more humbling than pain and suffering, than realizing that you're just as human as everybody else. I can be hurt, and one day I will die as well." She looked to Sebastian, who was giving a smirk. "I do it to remind myself that no matter how privileged I may be, in the end I'm no different than anyone else. That I'm not alone. Though I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're a heartless monster that feeds off the lives of others. A parasite. You have no need for such comforts."

"But, My Lady, you are never alone. Not truly." His voice was soothing and calming, but held a sinister tone as well.

"I am always there- whether you know it or not. I've sworn to protect you and I will do so until the day our contract is fulfilled." They continued to hold eye contact as Sebastian continued to speak. "So, you see, you will never be alone... Until the day I feast on your soul."

At these words, Kate turned back to the window and they waited for the carriage to stop in silence.

* * *

><p>"Kate!" Greeted the middle aged man in the brilliant blue suit.<p>

"Hello, Mr. Covington." She returned formally.

"I take it you received my letter?"

"Indeed. Though you did forget to mention why it was so important that I attend this event."

Mr. Covington chuckled.

"Does it need explaining, My Lady? How often do I contact you for anything less than an assassination?"

"But the host is a nobody. I researched him." She replied, slightly confused.

"And that's where you're wrong." He said, his gaze shifting between Kate's brilliant blue eyes and the brown ones belonging to her butler.

"He threatened me, the little bastard. He saw me at one of the Society's meetings and he's trying to use that information to make himself a fortune."

"He's blackmailing you? That's rich." Kate giggled a little, only to receive a glare from Mr. Covington.

"Laugh all you want, this is beside the point. The point is," he stared intently at Kate's cold features, "can you get rid of him for me?"

"Of course I can." She said, seriousness returned. "But I really don't see what's in it for me? I'm surprised that, after all these years, you still haven't realized that I hate social outings. If you want me to do your dirty work, your going to have to make it worth my while."

"Need I remind you that you owe me?" Mr. Covington darkly.

"That was almost seven years ago, when are you going to let go?"

"I saved your life, Kate. In return you dispose of people who prove to be threats to me. That was our deal."

"I never agreed to that." A silence hung as Kate stared him down. "I could just kill _you. _Thy would solve everything."

"Now, Kate, let's mind our manners. Aside from the deal we made, I like to think that you've performed so many assassinations for me because we're friends. Can't you just do a friend a favor?"

"Friends? I don't have friends, Mr. Covington. There's no point in it really. In the end, they'll either leave you or ruin you and honestly I don't which is worse. It's better to avoid it all together and spare yourself the heartache. Nonetheless, I'll take care of him for you. I suppose there's no sense in fighting you on the matter of payment. I'm rather bored, after all, and this should prove to be a fun little game. Having to dispose of a host right in the middle of his party. It's certainly not an easy task."

"So you see why I need you specifically, my dear. You and that butler of yours are infamous for this sort of thing. Oh, and more thing, make sure he doesn't realize who you are. As I mentioned just now, word has spread among the higher ups. People are starting to learn of your- um- _talents_, shall we say."

"Spare me the lecture, Mr. Covington. I know how to properly run my business. Besides even if he discovers who I am, it's not like he'll be able to directly trace my presence at his party to you. You don't have anything to worry about. Just let me do my job." Kate finished in a condescending tone before turning and leaving.

* * *

><p>Upon returning home, Kate was served lunch and then changed back into her robe. She never wore dresses and corsets if she didn't have to. Besides, once home she did little more than stay in her room to read.<p>

Her father was in charge of a major fabric company and he was almost always away on business. Kate was considered the head of the house the majority of the time, except for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day when her father came home. Though she was in charge most of the time, there was never really much to be done. She didn't handle any of her family's business affairs and Sebastian kept the other servants in check. All she had to do with her life was enjoy the pleasures of being filthy rich and abuse the power her social status gave her.

Her father didn't know about the independent business she headed. Mr. Covington wasn't the only one asking for favors. She was famous for her skills of deception and people were prepared to do almost anything in order to convince her to use those skills to their advantage.

The first time she's met Mr. Covington was at a meeting of a secret society. Kate had been kidnapped and captured and was king to be offered up as a ritualistic sacrifice. Mr. Covington, though saw to it that she was freed. Whether it was out of pity or pedophiliac perversion she wasn't sure.

She knew for a fact that Mr. Covington was indeed a pedophile. Kate would often hear and see girls around her age being escorted to and from his house. One had appeared to be only ten or eleven. Kate grew somewhat angry at the memory. There was no doubt in her mind that Mr. Covington had taken her virginity, taken all of their virtue. Hell, he probably would have done the same to her if she hadn't had Sebastian to keep him in check. At this point, Mr. Covington knew better than to go up against her butler. He'd seen what he was capable or an knew what he would do to him if he tried anything.

So, in exchange for his kindness in assisting Kate all those years ago, she now provided him with favors. While he shipped her of to social gatherings and parties to do his dirty work without worry of compensation, her other clients payed her back in other favors. At this point, if she spoke to the right people, she could bring the all of England to kneel before her. Was she power hungry? Oh, yes. Though it came and went in waves. There would be times when Kate would desire to be as normal as any commoner, and similarly there were times when she reveled in the knowledge that she could very easily have more power than the queen. It was for this reason that she enjoyed having Sebastian around, even though she would never have admitted it.

Sebastian had a funny way of knowing exactly what mood she was in, and then conforming to the behavior she desired of him. For example, when she felt humble and human, her butler would have no problem to challenging her and engaging in a witty conversation. Kate enjoyed those. She seldom ever lost, though she supposed if Sebastian really wanted to he could out-wit her easily. In contrast, when she felt strong and noble he would play the part of the loyal and unquestioning servant. Though there were few times when he would feel like getting on we nerves, simply for his own amusement, and would act the complete opposite of how she wanted him to. And that made Kate's blood boil.

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her reading.

"Come in." She called out. The door opened and in walked Sebastian and one of Kate's maids. The pair walked up to where she was sitting, and she only looked up from her novel upon realizing that Sebastian was not alone. She set her book aside, sat up straight, and crossed her legs.

"Go on, tell her what you saw." Sebastian quietly urged the young girl once they were standing before Kate.

The maid swallowed, obviously nervous. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Can we hurry this up? I was in the middle of something, in case you hadn't noticed."

The simple sentence appeared to almost strike fear into the girl's heart. She bowed slightly, apologizing.

"Very sorry, My Lady. It's just the other day I was cleaning in the library and I overheard Jessica and Charlotte in the hallway just outside. They were gossiping about-" a wild blush spread across her face as she stopped her story.

"Gossiping about what, Carrie?" Kate urged impatiently. All she wanted to do was finish her book in peace.

"Horrible things!" She suddenly cried out, eyes welling up with tears. "About you and-" she stopped once again ducking her head down in embarrassment.

Kate finally lost her patience with the girl and turned to Sebastian.

"What's she on about, Sebastian?"

"Apparently Charlotte and Jessica were telling some quite detailed stories about the two of us, My Lady. Jessica claimed to have overheard us engaging in, well-" he paused, using safer words so as not to upset the young maid who was still blushing, "a rather inappropriate activity."

"Not this again." Kate let out a frustrated sigh. "Carrie I already know what they think my butler and I do in our free time. I couldn't care less. Why are you bothering me with this?"

"But that wasn't everything!" Carrie protested. "They said that- that they would tell your father. In order to get you a governess of some sort. Most of the servants find you and Sebastian's relationship to be unorthodox, My Lady. They think it's wrong and that your father should get you a proper governess."

"Relationship?" Kate retorted. "Our 'relationship' is platonic at most, Carrie, and the others know that. They're simply spinning takes to keep themselves entertained. Now, if that's all you had to tell me than you should be getting back to your duties now." Kate waved her hand in dismissal and reopened her book. Reluctantly the maid curtsied and exited the room.

Kate managed to read another page before Sebastian spoke.

"While the rumors aren't true, My Lady, if the maids repeat their stories to your father upon his return, it could cause trouble for us."

"My father respects you as much as he does me. He knows you to be a respectable man who understands the relationship between his social standing and the laws of propriety. And he knows I would never sleep with an older man, let alone my butler. We have nothing to worry about."

"Yes I am aware of that, Young Mistress, but should the maids start to spread the word outside of the manor, both you and your father's reputation shall suffer greatly. No doubt your family's business will take a hit if customers believe that he is permitting his seventeen year old daughter and her butler to have relations."

"So what do you suggest we do about it, then?" Kate said, while growing tired of the conversation, she was beginning to realize the threats a rumor such as that would pose to her father's company as well as her own.

"There's only one thing we really can do, My Lady."

"And that would be?" Kate urged.

"We'll have to find you a suitor."


End file.
